


rose-colored boy

by lovewords



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, donghyuck is actually soft for mark, mark lee is the cutest little bean ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewords/pseuds/lovewords
Summary: mark lee annoys the fuck out of donghyuck. or at least that's what he says.





	rose-colored boy

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't stop listening to paramore's rose-colored boy so this happened. sorry in advanced i guess.

mark lee annoys the fuck out of donghyuck.

when they first met, it was his high pitched voice, his weird habit of giggling without a reason and the way he looked at donghyuck. they were 7 years old at that time. mark was thinner and shorter than donghyuck, he used to wear glasses and his mom would always do his hair for him.

he's not like that anymore. he has broad shoulders and is quite taller than donghyuck now, his voice is low and velvety, although sometimes there's something left of his weird old habits. he's still giggles without any apparent reason. 

another thing that annoys donghyuck is the fact that mark is _always _in a good mood. no matter how much donghyuck teased him, how tiring donghyuck was, mark would never raise his voice at him or get mad, and there's no fun at all in that. he's rose-colored and always sees the good side in things (donghyuck secretly admires that about him, being so short tempered and grumpy is exhausting too).

"shit, mark! stop doing that, it tickles." donghyuck fakes an angry tone and mark pouts. they're in the middle of a make-out session in donghyuck's couch. he invited mark over since jaemin, his roomate, said he would be out with one of his boyfriends _yes, he has two of them._

"does jaemin know we're dating?" mark kisses donghyuck's neck softly as the younger, with his eyes closed, bites his lip hard.

"f-first of all, we're _not_ dating." and mark's heart breaks, because he's right, they're not dating. "second of all, if we were ever to date, i can assure you i would _never_ tell jaemin."

"aren't you guys friends?" now donghyuck is the one who kisses mark's neck. and it's funny how donghyuck is always so fast to call it off when mark says they're dating or stuff like that, but then leaves marks on mark's neck whenever he wants. but then again, mark never complains. 

"well, kind of." donghyuck's lips brush against mark's ear and then mark feels it, a bulge growing in his pants. he hates that donghyuck can make him feel like that with just a few kisses. "but it turns me on that what we have is just a secret between us, you know?"

"i guess?" suddenly, mark remembers how everything started. they were fifteen, discovering everything related to sex and their bodies changing, and mark started to feel this weird sensation whenever he was close to hyuck; his heart beating like crazy when he saw him, his hands sweating, his dick getting hard for no reason, he thought he was going crazy. "it just feels like you...well, it doesn't matter."

but donghyuck is no longer paying attention to mark's words, he just wants to fuck mark hard today, he's been waiting for this all week. seeing mark with his tight jeans and tank tops, and he's been using his cute glasses lately, it just turns donghyuck on so much to let it go. mark is his baby, even if he doesn't admit it, donghyuck hates how adorably cute mark is and how much that makes his heart skip a beat.

"i really want to fuck you right now." donghyuck says against mark ear while unzipping mark's pants. "been wanting to all week." and what is mark supposed to do? say no? not when he wants to be dicked down so badly. "do you want me to?"

"yes, yes please." and donghyuck kisses mark harder and eager than ever. mark's dick feels like it's about to explode if it doesn't get sucked soon, and donghyuck gets the message. he let's mark relax into the couch, he drops to his knees and locks his gaze with mark's, the latter being so turned on he could come just by the sight of his _not-boyfriend _on his knees prepared to give him the best suck of his life.

so without a warning, donghyuck puts mark's dick in his mouth and starts sucking like his life depends on it. he knows mark loves it when he hums, so he does. 

he also knows even though mark is sweet and caring all of the time, he likes to see donghyuck wrecked from sucking his dick only. mark grabs a handful of donghyuck's hair trying not to hurt him little does he know donghyuck likes to be hurt _in a good way_ by mark. 

donghyuck feels a tear streaming down his face, signature of a good blowjob. he also knows he's doing a good job when he sees mark curling his toes, and arching his back so much he looks like he's going to break it. so suddenly he stops sucking, causing mark to whimper.

"w-why would you.. stop?" and donghyuck gives him a chaste peck on the lips.

"as much as i want you to cum in my mouth, i want you to ride me and cum because of my dick too." so donghyuck wakes up fast and comes back only seconds after with lube and some condoms. "these are jaemin's, hope he doesn't miss them."

"why so many?" for the first time, mark is the one teasing donghyuck. _i guess good boy is not so good after all_, donghyuck thinks.

"in case i want to fuck you again later. but you'll have to earn it." 

mark's ass is incredibly soft and perky for a guy, that's one of the things he loves about mark's body, he's always soft in every place and smells so good, just like a baby. when donghyuck's slips one of his fingers on mark's ass, mark cries out and bites his hand, he doesn't want donghyuck's neighbours to know he's about to get fucked. 

donghyuck scissors him until mark _begs _donghyuckto put his dick inside him, so hyuck complies, he always wants to please his baby. 

now, donghyuck has had sex with many people. not that he's a slut, he's just... experienced for a 19 year old. but with mark.. it feels somehow different. the first time they had sex, donghyuck wasn't even a virgin, but he was so nervous he thought he was going to throw up. he didn't want to hurt mark, and since it was mark's first time, he wanted to make it special, for mark to remember.

"does it hurt?" donghyuck waits for mark to adjust before moving, mark's eyes are dead close and his breath is heavy, donghyuck kisses his chest as his waits, and when mark starts moving, he picks up the pace.

they're in perfect sinchronization, mark always knows where and when to touch donghyuck, where and when to kiss him, he knows donghyuck better than anyone else. 

"you're so pretty, baby." mark's face is buried on donghyuck's neck, his hands sqeezing donghyuck's shoulders so hard he's probably going to leave a bruise in them. "let me see you." and then mark just stares at donghyuck, and then kisses him, equal love and lust.

"hyuck, i think-" but before he can finish, he spills all over donghyuck's abdomen, feeling relieved that he didn't do it on the couch. donghyuck comes not long after mark, he gives mark one last deep stroke before collapsing next to him, so close mark can feel donghyuck's chest going up and down very fast against his back.

"can i ask you a question?" donghyuck asks after a few silent minutes, he's running his finger on mark's back, kissing it and soft-biting it. mark hums in response, he's just too tired. "why are you always so happy?"

mark takes a breath before he answers. "why would i be sad?" and he turns around so he's facing donghyuck. mark puts donghyuck closer to him by his waist, he kisses donghyuck's nose and sees him trying to hide a big smile. 

"i'm not saying you should be sad." running his fingers through mark's soft hair must be the most calming sensation of all times. "it's just, i don't know. you're never angry."

"oh, believe me. i am. sometimes. it's just that i don't see the point in showing it. this life is so beautiful. we have so little time, i don't want to waste it being angry, or sad."

and then donghyuck realizes it. that the thing it annoys him the most is that mark lee doesn't annoy him at all. and that he loves, and cherishes him and he knows mark knows that.

"i want to date you." donghyuck says simply. "i've been wanting to date you for years. shit, i think i've been in love with you since i was 6 and you were 7." 

mark smiles in a way donghyuck is very used to see. he's happy, genuinely happy. that's mark lee.

"i love you." is the only thing mark says before hugging donghyuck so tight the latter feels his lungs about to give out.

"you really are the most beautiful human being ever." donghyuck says with the biggest smile on his face. 

"nope." mark says. "that's you, my rose-colored boy." 


End file.
